the_bergsman_clanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bergsman Arg
The Bergsman ARG The Bergsman ARG was an eccentric and puzzling short series of events set into motion by mastermind Toa5t, formerly Chaze007, and his girlfriend, Taylor. On the night of 2/13/2018 Toa5t and Taylor conceived the idea to create the best Bergsman Cipher Diss Track that could exist, but it couldn't be created using conventional methods. That's when the idea to create an ARG, not too complicated for the simple minds of the Bergsman Clan, to complete. Most of the ideas from the ARG owe credit to popular anime such as Death Note, as well as the unpopular, but not unappreciated Khyron Videos. The idea was simple, on February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, Toa5t and Taylor would go on to spend their day together creating an elaborate three-part video series. Toa5t would use his convincing skills to coerce Tim into playing a game of DotA2. Amidst the game, around 20 minutes Toa5t signaled Taylor to log into discord using an unknown account and paste a link to the first video in the Bergsman ARG, Sequence 00. The video featured a short silence, followed by the sounds of a VHS player, followed by the sounds of static, followed by the old intro to the Khyron Videos. Within the intro lie hidden a slide input by Toa5t with a link to a whiteboard website inside of it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f55cOVxtODY&feature=youtu.be Following the link within the slide to the whiteboard, the participants of the ARG, (Toa5t, Tim, Reedy, & Dylan) worked to uncover the mystery. Once in the whiteboard a mysterious stranger (Taylor) slowly typed in another link, leading to the second video in the Bergsman ARG, Sequence 01. Sequence 01 served as an introductory video of this mysterious apparatus to the participants of the ARG. Alongside being an introductory video, Sequence 01 also had a couple secrets hidden within it. Every first letter in each sentence was lighter than the rest, and when the names of the victims cycled through, there was a gmail account hidden within. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYDI0fQC8eU&feature=youtu.be The letters would go out to spell the password to the gmail account, but this was incorrectly discovered and dismissed. Dylan would go on to email the account, and receive a reply to a scribbl.io link where the mysterious stranger would take turns attempting to draw out the link to the final sequence. The participants being too slow of mind to comprehend what was happening before them, were ultimately just told this phrase "email password hint: video". The participants would then go back and review Sequence 01 and finally uncover the password to the email address. Hidden within the sent messages of the mysterious account was one message, sent to itself. The message contained the last and final link to the last and final video in the Bergsman ARG, SeQuEnCe TERMINATE. The video would open with classic Tim fashion of a somewhat lengthy unrelated intro, followed by the mysterious voice announcing "Welcome to the top five anime betrayals." The rest of the video featured a diss track performed by both Toa5t and Taylor as backup. The track incorporated several elements of Tim's diss track, as well as Reedy's track, along with statements from some of the Khyron Videos, and well known quotes from Dylan10155. The track goes on to diss Tim, Reedy, Chance, Riley, and Dylan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekfd_Qwgrrw&feature=youtu.be After the participants finished listening to the final sequence, Tim went on to be completely mindfucked for the remainder of the night and had to retire early. He was never seen again, until February fifteenth. Trivia * Originally the ARG was going to showcase only Taylor, under a masked voice, revealing herself and her four cats at the end of the diss track. This was scrapped because she could not stop laughing while recording. * The track was to feature several sound effects from DotA2, and the infamous gonk, but Toa5t forgot. * The link in the first video was going to go to a scribbl.io game, but the link kept expiring so it was scrapped. This was later reused when the participants were too stupid to correctly uncover the password. * Bird o' clock was incorporated by finding the Khyron video: Team?. Toa5t then went to find a bird sound similar to the one of Tim's clock in the video to throw the participants off, and make everyone think Tim made it. * The modified voice was originally going to be strange text, but Toa5t and Taylor assumed that if they added the voice from a popular anime, the participants would think Quaver the mastermind behind the ARG, providing more surprise.